


i. amusement park

by SerpentineJ



Series: date tropes + betokanae [1]
Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: "It's been a while, hasn't it?" He says, eyes not leaving the screen. "Since we went to an amusement park. It might be fun, Kanae, with all the games and stuff."Chopin pads into the room, silently, his box tucked under his arm- at the mention of games, he sets it down and takes a seat next to an armchair with seeming curiosity, content to gather information on this subject that has piqued his interest."See, even Chopin wants to go," Mozart whines, pouting at Kanae. "Come on, come on-""Fine," she grumbles, setting the broom against the wall and crossing her arms. "I guess we can go this weekend- no, not tomorrow! Sousuke and I have class," she reminds him.





	i. amusement park

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: ok i a) have never been to japan (im going soon!) and b) am american so ... Suspend yr disbelief as always ;0
> 
> and, as always, my fic is incredibly self-indulgent... so.... hsdkljsdkjf

"An amusement park?" Kanae says, cocking her head. "I haven't been to one of those since... since years ago, I think."

"It sounds so fun!" Mozart bounces on the balls of his feet, a giddy smile on his face, brandishing an advertisement of brightly colored Ferris wheels and laughing people in the air in front of her face. "Kanae, Kanae, let's go to an amusement park!"

"It's the girls, isn't it," Kanae mutters, resuming sweeping the floor.

"Aha." Mozart beams bashfully, scratching the back of his head. "You got me."

She sighs. Sousuke, laying across the couch with Pad-kun in his lap, speaks up.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He says, eyes not leaving the screen. "Since we went to an amusement park. It might be fun, Kanae, with all the games and stuff."

Chopin pads into the room, silently, his box tucked under his arm- at the mention of games, he sets it down and takes a seat next to an armchair with seeming curiosity, content to gather information on this subject that has piqued his interest.

"See, even Chopin wants to go," Mozart whines, pouting at Kanae. "Come on, come on-"

"Fine," she grumbles, setting the broom against the wall and crossing her arms. "I guess we can go this weekend- no, not tomorrow! Sousuke and I have class," she reminds him.

Mozart beams. He skids down the hall in his roller shoes to go tell Beethoven. Chopin raises his head from where it's balanced on his knees tucked to his chest.

~~~~~~

"This is the amusement park?" Liszt says, eyes glittering with excitement. "Marvelous! I can feel the love in the air already!"

"Love?" Schubert cocks his head, his hands tucked primly in his pockets.

"The amusement park is somewhere for young couples to have dates!" Mozart grins cheekily at Schubert, folding his hands behind his hat as he walks. "There'll definitely be some really cute girls here!"

Schubert turns his nose up at him.

"Someone should monitor you at all times, you public nuisance," he hisses, and Mozart turns on a dime and sprints away.

"Catch me if you can, then!" He shouts over his shoulder, and Schubert makes a noise of affronted outrage before bolting after him, unruly curls bouncing.

The rest of the group watches them go for a moment.

"Sometimes I wonder about how willing Schubert is to get roped into Motz's schemes," Kanae sighs, pulling out her map of the park again. "Do you guys want to-"

Chopin tugs on Liszt's sleeve, and mutters something in her ear. He's wearing wraparound sunglasses and headphones in an effort to stave off his fear of strangers, but he still stays hunched over on himself, and never strays far from Liszt's elbow.

"Oh?" She says, tilting her head to listen to him, then turning her head to Kanae. "I think Cho-chan wants to go play some of the game booths. We'll be back!" 

"I'm coming too!" Sousuke announces, walking to Chopin's other side. "The best part of the park is the games! They'll be great, Chopin, you'll see..."

And the three of them make off in the opposite direction Schubert and Mozart had. That leaves-

"Ah," Kanae says, staring after them. "They left."

Beethoven frowns next to her.

"Is this, too, fate?" He mutters under his breath. Kanae doesn't seem to hear.

"Beethes, did you want to go on any of the rides in particular?" She says, pointing to a spot on her map. "I've been to this one, and this one, and that one's pretty good, and my friends like this one-"

He stares at the brightly-colored map.

"That one," he decides, because it has the biggest loop in the illustrated picture and it's bright red, and he looks around to try and discern where they are. Kanae, knowing better than to leave any kind of navigation to him, pulls on his sleeve and leads him in the right direction.

10 minutes later, they're standing in line for the coaster. Beethoven shifts his weight between his feet, glancing around, taking the whole place in- Kanae stuffs her hands in her pockets and wishes she had brought sunglasses against the bright midday sunlight.

"Girl," he says abruptly, eyes tracking something with fierce intensity, "what is that?"

She turns and sees he's staring at- a young girl, holding her mother's hand, with a giant puff of pink cotton candy fluffed on a stick in her grip.

"Oh," she says, "cotton candy. We can go and get some after this ride, if you want."

He's still staring at the girl's candy enviously as she walks away with her mother, so Kanae whacks him on the shoulder.

"Don't be a creep," she says, exasperated. "I'll buy you one later. Geez, I can't believe Motz and Chopin convinced Sousuke to buy their tickets and games and stuff."

The lines are short, so they get on the ride relatively quickly, and Beethoven looks torn between puking and using his Muzik the entire time they're strapped into the seats- Kanae laughs at both his expression and with the giddy exhilaration of the ride. She's still laughing as they disembark, and Beethoven wobbles on his legs, grabbing onto Kanae's shoulder for support.

"So fast," he mutters, even though he's commanded robots and giant penguins and all kinds of other shit with his baton, and he stretches each long, gangly leg by itself before shaking his head like a soaked dog.

"That's why they're fun!" Kanae smiles, but seems to sag a little. "Though, I can say I've had enough of the flying-around-in-the-air stuff for a little while."

They're content to wander around the park for a little bit. 

"Wolf and I were performers in one of those... hero shows, they're called," Beethoven says, pointing, "in an attempt to make money a while ago."

Kanae laughs. She seems to have allowed the stress of the constant landlady-ing of 5 genetically engineered classical composing legends lift from her shoulders. 

"I don't know why I was the one to play the monster," he mutters, crossing his arms. 

They come up on a snack stall. Beethoven freezes at the sight of the enormous clouds of cotton candy set on the ledge of the storefront. Kanae rolls her eyes, and they approach the window.

"Hi!" She says. "Can I get, uh... a cotton candy, and a popsicle?"

The man behind the counter grins at them. Beethoven points stubbornly at a pink-colored ball of cotton candy, a grin cracking his face when the man pulls it off the stand and hands it to him. He pulls a tuft off with his fingers and sets it imperiously on his tongue.

"Sweet..." he murmurs. It dissolves in his mouth. Kanae rolls her eyes, a slightly affectionate smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, and hands the man a few coins out of her wallet. He trades her for a popsicle from the freezer.

The paper crinkles as she unwraps it, pulling the wrapper around the wooden stick to catch any melted ice. She catches Beethoven eyeing it. She frowns at him.

"Hey, you have your own-"

"Is the point of this venture not to experience new things?' He huffs, and before she can do more than frown and open her mouth, he reaches over, wraps her hand in his, leans down to pull her popsicle to his own mouth, bites off a good chunk.

"B-" Kanae shrieks. "Beethes!"

Her face is flushed pink. He pulls away, and chews thoughtfully on his bite of frozen sugar, staining his tongue purple, his hand only slipping from its place around Kanae's after a moment, like an afterthought. His palm had been warm and dry against the back of her hand, Kanae realizes, and more blood floods her cheeks at the thought.

"I bought you your own for a reason," she says weakly, hating how her voice falters.

He blinks, as if only realizing the unfairness of his actions, and rips off a chunk of his own cotton candy.

"I will repay you in kind," he says, but as she reaches up to take it, he pulls just slightly away- whenever she tries to grab it, he tugs it just out of her reach.

She glares up at him.

He offers the candy again.

"You're messing with me, aren't you," she mutters. He pushes the cotton candy resolutely closer.

She leans forward- hesitates, as though arguing with herself- and takes it from his hand with her mouth.

A moment later, as the sugar is dissolving on her tongue, she whips back around, face furiously red now, and says something about going to play some of the game booths- Beethoven hurries after her, as susceptible to her wishes as always, but with a warm feeling he hardly recognizes unfolding in his chest. He takes another bite of his cotton candy and lopes after Kanae. A smile pulls at the corners of his mouth.

~~~~~~

"My kitten!" A familiarly bubbly voice calls, and Kanae spins around, looking for Liszt's curly blonde head. "Over here!"

She spots the woman in question, pulling Sousuke and Chopin behind her, and pulls on Beethoven's sleeve. He glances around.

"Ah?" Liszt coos, coming up closer. "Have you two been together this whole time?"

"Er." Kanae says, suddenly stiff at this new turn of conversation. "Yes, well-"

"Ah!" Liszt exclaims, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks in delight, a flush rising high on her cheeks. "Is this love? It must be!"

"Liszt-san!" Kanae shouts, jerking. "Don't say things that are easily misinterpreted, please!"

Beethoven frowns.

"What are those?" He asks, pointing at the colorful parcels overflowing from Chopin's arms.. Sousuke is looking at them, slightly jealously. He clutches one stuffed hamster with a kind of pride.

Chopin looks at his items.

"Prizes," he says softly, a smile pressing onto his face. "From the game stalls."

"Oh, Chopin-san!" Kanae exclaims. "You're lucky! Sousuke and I are no good at those games."

She smiles. Sousuke exclaims in outrage at her words, but Pad-kun sets him straight, quoting his rate of acquiring prizes versus the amount of money and time he has spent on the games. Sousuke sags in dejected defeat. Pad-kun snickers mercilessly.

"Prizes." Beethoven mutters under his breath. "So there is a competitive element to this amusement park."

He grabs Kanae's hand.

"Girl!" He says. "I intend to try to play these 'game stalls'!"

"Eh?" Kanae yelps, before she's almost unceremoniously dragged off. "Beethes- Beethes! Hey, hold on! Are you listening?"

"See you soon!" Liszt calls out after them, beaming her dazzling smile.

She watches the pair of them disappear into the crowd.

"Ah," she sighs dreamily, crossing her hands on her bosom. "Love!"

~~~~~~

"Hit the cans with this laser gun!" A woman shouts, waving to gather the attention of people from the crowd. "Get a prize! Over here!"

Beethoven pulls Kanae to the center of the row of game stalls, looking around, assessing his environment. He hasn't let go of Kanae's wrist. His fingers are warm and firm against her skin.

She thinks suddenly of another time she had felt those hands around her wrists- the highlighter pink he had blushed, the swooping feeling in her own stomach, Beethoven's blanked-out expression when his hands were so tight against her- she flushes pink and casts it out of her mind. It's not important right now. 

"Hmm." He murmurs, scanning the stalls with sharp eyes. "Will destiny lead me victory today?"

"Beethes," she groans. "Just pick a stall."

He picks a stall- a water-gun game- and proceeds to beg more money off her. After the first two games, which yielded nothing, she had crossed her arms and set her mouth into a firm line, but his accursed pleading eyes had resulted in a handful more coins dropped into his palm.

Damn him, Kanae thinks. She should never have given in and bought him that coffee. Now he knows what works on her.

"Uuuaaaah!" Beethoven suddenly shouts- a shout of victory, because he's finally hit enough of the cans, or whatever the game consists of. The man behind the counter hands him his prize- a stuffed purple squirrel the size of both Kanae's fists. Beethoven takes it, and after basking in his victory for one more moment, turns abruptly and pushes it into Kanae's arms.

"E-eh?" She stammers.

"It's yours," Beethoven says, folding his arms imperviously.

She blinks down at it. It's cute, sure. Soft against her fingertips. She looks up again, about to protest, but something in his eyes stops her.

"Thank you," she says instead, stroking its ear, smiling slightly. "Beethes."

~~~~~~

They meet back up with Schubert and Mozart briefly. Schubert's clothes are rumpled, his bow looking like it's been toyed with and messily re-tied, and Mozart is grinning like a beast. Kanae doesn't want to know what kind of trouble he's been causing. 

"Oh, oh!" He beams. "It's Kanae and Lud-kun!"

"S-senpai!" Schubert shrieks, hastily making to tidy his coat. His efforts are ineffective at best. Beethoven doesn't even seem to notice.

"Where did you guys go?" Kanae asks, cocking her head.

Mozart grins.

"Schu-kun wanted to check out the Ferris wheel!" He laughs, and Schubert turns to him, stuttering.

"You're the one who dragged me there, you devil!" He shouts, then turns alarmingly red. "A-and-"

Kanae blinks.

"And?" She says.

Schubert coughs. Mozart looks, alarmingly, like the cat who's got the cream.

"Never mind," Schubert mutters. Mozart giggles and pats him on the shoulder.

"Okay!" He says, as upbeat as ever. "Schu-kun! You have to buy me funnel cake if you want your gloves back! Race you there!"

He bolts off, and Schubert jerks- he looks down at his hands, which are, indeed, bare- and grits his teeth.

"Mozart!" He shouts. "Get back here! You demon-"

And he races off, chasing after a pink lump of a hat weaving and bobbing in the crowd.

"Ferris... wheel?" Beethoven mutters.

Kanae sighs.

"That thing," she says, pointing at the top half of the wheel they can see over the roofs of the stalls. "It spins, and brings the people in the capsules up, and back down again."

He squints at it.

"Interesting." He declares. "Let's go."

He grabs her wrist again.

"Beethes!" Kanae shouts, but he's already off.

~~~~~~

They board the wheel without much difficulty. 

"So this is the Ferris wheel," Beethoven says, face pressed against the glass. Kanae's hands are resting on the stuffed squirrel in her lap. "It goes around in a circular motion, carrying the capsules and the people within them around its circumference."

"I came here with my grandmother, once or twice," Kanae says, voice fond. Beethoven turns to look at her. "Isn't the view amazing?"

It's true. It's even higher than the roof of the mansion, Beethoven thinks, as they near the top, and it feels like they can see all of Hanamatsu, or even all of Shizuoka prefecture, from here. This would be a fine place to drink his 60-bean coffee, Beethoven thinks, taking in the sun setting over the horizon and the way its hued light bathes everything in sight in warmth.

He glances to the girl sitting across from him. Kanae is patting the stuffed animal he'd given her in her lap absently, staring out across the view with an indescribable look on her young face. Two parts nostalgia, one part contentedness, one part fondness, Beethoven observes.

"Indeed," he says, his eyes fixed on the only view he can see.

Kanae blinks and turns to face him- she catches him staring, and turns pink, not just from the sunset.

"What?" She says. "Do I have something on my face?"

Beethoven opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. He's never been good at communicating with words, he remembers, even in his previous life, preferring to present his emotions in his music. 

Kanae stills. She seems to sense there's something off.

"Are you-" She starts to say, but there's a grinding screech, and the movement of the car stops.

Beethoven blinks.

"Does this usually happen on Ferris wheel rides?" He asks.

Kanae scoots to the end of her seat to try and peer down to the station in front of the wheel on the ground. There are people swarming around.

"Ahaha." She laughs nervously. "I'm sure they'll have it fixed soon..."

They sit in silence for a moment.

"Did you enjoy the park?" Kanae asks, breaking the quiet. 

"I found it fascinating and educational." Beethoven says, rubbing the corner of his mouth with one hand. "

There's a pause.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asks abruptly. Kanae starts.

"Me?" She says, pressing one fingertip to her lip thoughtfully. His gaze is drawn to it unconsciously. The air in the compartment is tense, suddenly, not exactly strained, but more weighted with something unnamed. Beethoven feels it settling deep in his bones like a warm bath- all-encompassing, and permeating, and making him sweat. It hangs heavy in the air. It makes him want to reach out and take her hand again.

So he does. He's never been one for self-deprivation, or distrust of his instincts. Kanae makes a high-pitched noise, and turns an alarming shade of pink, but her eyes are wide in the fading sun and her lips part slightly, unconsciously, when she meets his gaze.

His breath stutters in his chest. He's not used to this. This is a whole new realm of anything he's ever felt, and that makes him all the more determined to persevere.

"Beethes..." Kanae says quietly, looking up at him, flushed, something seeming on the tip of her tongue. "I-"

There's a clunk, and a shudder, and the Ferris wheel starts to move again.

~~~~~~

"Ah, there they are!" Liszt waves them down. Their little group is framed in setting sunlight from afar. "My kitten!"

"Sorry!" Kanae pants, jogging up to them. "The Ferris wheel got stopped when we were in it!"

Beethoven follows close behind. 

"Oh?" Mozart waggles his eyebrows at her. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Don't be crude, Wolf," Beethoven says disapprovingly, crossing his arms. "It's uncouth."

"Silence speaks louder than words, Lud-kun," Mozart snickers, laughing harder when Kanae turns red and starts to scold him. Sousuke takes a bite out of his cotton candy. Chopin shifts his bounty of game stall prizes in his arms, looking satisfied. Schubert, looking marginally more neat, makes a snarky half-statement about Mozart's crudeness. Beethoven says nothing, blushing furiously pink, arms folded across his chest. The entire scene is bathed in the warmth of a rose-tinted sunset.

"Ah," Liszt sighs, smiling in bliss, one perfectly manicured hand fluttering above her heart. "This is love!"

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I LOV BETOKANAE im jshfksdfj  
> [tumblr](http://kimishitaatsushi.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/serpentinej/)  
> [writing twitter](https://twitter.com/jjigens/)
> 
> EDIT: NOW WITH [AMAZING ART](http://sabubu91.tumblr.com/post/168162139844/sabubu91-hey-guys-you-should-totally-read) BY SABU!!!! it's so cute....


End file.
